


Twisted Ankle

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [29]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Long Haul's task as Devastator's lower body is simple: Balance.





	Twisted Ankle

**Author's Note:**

> Series AU.
> 
> Migrated from FanFiction.Net

Long Haul's task as Devastator's lower body is simple: Balance. 

He's the center of gravity, he's the one to take care of organizing the signals to send to Scrapper and Mixmaster so that the Combiner stays standing and kicking aft. 

Because, if he fails, Devastator can end with a pede in the river, tripping at the lack of solid ground, and hastily throwing out the other leg to try and stabilize before falling. 

There's a loud shrieking and crunching and ripping of metal bending, and Devastator ends with a twisted ankle, disassembling barely a nanoklik later. 

The Constructicons, however, don't have a twisted ankle. They have a hole in their sparks, in the Gestalt bond, which was filled by the mangled mass of grayed out metal that was Scrapper before his spark chamber was crushed under the weight of their combined form.


End file.
